


Morning fluff nro. 1283712938712938

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some morning fluff. Why do I always write morning fluff I will never know</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning fluff nro. 1283712938712938

Digger was horny. He was horny beyond belief and if Sam didn’t come back home soon he would never forgive him. How dare he go to the gym so early in the morning, he should have known by now how he needed his morning sex on their day’s off.

Digger actually whined out loud, then rolled over to lie on his stomach and buried his face in the pillows. He knew he was acting childish, if you can call sulking because one’s boyfriend is not available to have sex with you childish, but like most of the time he didn’t care. He just wanted Sam to be there and wake him up like he normally did when they weren’t in a hurry. He loved the cuddling and the teasing gentle touches and lazy kisses that always eventually led to the most amazing morning sex.

Morning sex was one of his favourite things and surely Sam loved it too. Or…what if he didn’t? What if he just humored him because he knew how much he liked it?

He rolled over again then, staring up at the ceiling as he thought about it more. There were times when Sam had said they didn’t have the time even when they would have, there were also times when Sam would get rougher, not that he minded that at all really but…But Sam would have told him if he didn’t enjoy something, they both always made sure the other liked the things they did.

Digger was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t even hear the front door opening and closing and Sam calling him and when the younger man poked his head into the bed room and called his name again it surprised him so much that he actually jumped a little off the bed, accompanied by a rather girly yelp.

“S-Sam?! Where…what…” It took him a moment to compose himself as he sat up on the bed and rubbed at his eyes before glaring up at the taller man. “Where have you been? I’ve been waiting for you to get back for ages!” He pouted profusely and crossed his arms over his chest in an attempt to look as pissed off as possible but it only made Sam chuckle at him.

“Babe I’m sorry, I thought I would get back before you woke up but there was traffic.” Sam started as he shrugged off his open button down shirt before sitting down at the edge of the bed. “I was at the gym, I left you a note.”

“I saw it…” Digger just muttered and refused to look at Sam, even when he slowly crawled to sit next to him.

“Rü-Rü please don’t be mad…” Sam said apologetically as he wrapped an arm around Digger’s shoulders and pulled him close against his side. “I really am sorry, I know how much you hate waking up alone…but I woke up so early and I didn’t want to wake you. Would it make you feel any better if I told you I actually sped across town to get back home?” He asked with a grin and Digger actually did giggle at that.

“Define speeding. I swear, fifty kilometers an hour is speeding for your Renault.”

“Hey hey! Don’t mock the Renault. It’s a good car. It’s a trusty car and don’t you forget it.” Sam said in mock offence and poked Digger’s side, which made the older man squirm and which led to Sam suddenly grabbing him by his waist and straddling his thighs before he set to tickle him into submission.

“Ack! Sam no! No no no no stop! Stop it Saaaaaaaaam!” Digger squealed and trashed helplessly under him as his fingers mercilessly tickled his sides and stomach over his loose t-shirt.

“I’ll stop when you say the magic words.”

“Fine fine fine! Your Renault is the best Renault in the world it’s the best car ever made and I would kill to own a car half as good as your Renault now please please pleaseeeeee gods stop!” Digger gasped and giggled and when Sam finally stopped he actually slumped down on the bed, completely out of breath.

“Hmm now that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Sam said smugly as he watched his boyfriend pant underneath him and he couldn’t quite help staring rather shamelessly. Digger’s shirt had rode up almost to his arm pits, revealing his flat stomach, his hair was an absolute mess, part of it framing the left side of his face while the rest of it was sticking to million different directions. His cheeks were nicely flushed and his mouth was hanging open as he tried to catch his breath. In a word, he looked utterly fuckable.

“You…you’re a meanie…” Digger pouted, completely unaware of where Sam’s thoughts were wandering, then he blinked when he noticed the other man staring. “What? Why are you staring at me?”

“Hmm? I can’t stare at my boyfriend?” Sam asked innocently but his hands were already returning to Digger’s sides, though this time to caress their way up to his chest to push off his shirt completely. “I do believe I haven’t made up for leaving my gorgeous sexy man to wake up alone…” He murmured as he leaned down slowly, pressing a light kiss right under Digger’s jaw before claiming his lips in a lazy kiss.

“Hmmm I like it when you call me your man…” Digger purred into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around the taller man and pulled him closer.

“Hmm I know…and I know you’ll like this…” Sam grinned as he let his lips travel slowly along Digger’s neck while his hands did the same on his sides and stomach.

“Mmmm you…you’ll like it too right?” Digger asked then, his earlier thoughts still haunting him somewhat and he wanted to make sure.

“Of course babe.” Sam stopped for a moment to look at him in the eyes with a soft smile on his lips, as if somehow knowing he needed to make his answer clear. And once the other man smiled back at him he set out to show exactly how much he liked it too.


End file.
